Dozla
Dozla is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is one of the game's pre-promoted units, and is the personal guard of L'Arachel, princess of the country of Rausten. He is first seen in chapter 4 but can not be recruited until chapter 11. A Berserker from Rausten. His in game description descibes him as: A hearty man with a thirst for life. In Fire Emblem:The Sacred Stones he helps L'Arachel, traveling beside her in her quest to fight evil. Dozla can be seen traveling with L'Arachel and Rennac for the earlier part of the game. He is quick to do L'Arachel's bidding and is in many respects as 'free-spirited' as her. He often goes along with the unecesarry things she has him do, like pretend they are a random traveling group of right-fighters. Unlike Rennac, he doesn't feel the need to be paid for his work. In addition, he is one of the very few people who actually thinks as highly of L'Arachel as she does of herself. He is the total oposite of Rennac, fighting for the greater good and L'Arachel's ego instead of money. Dozla, as his in game description suggests, is a very lively man. Despite his rugged appearence he is quite gentle and sensetive. In an Support Conversation Dozla will make plans with Garcia to try new things like archery and magic. In the later conversations they talk about the meeting and what happened during them, for instance, at one point Garcia mentions how Dozla burnt off his beard while trying magic. Dozla then comments on how it 'grew back quite nicely' and how Garcia 'looked dashing without it'. As a Berserker Dozla has the ability to cross water and mountains easily, both of which can greatly come in handy during many diffrent battles. Dozla has a great enjoyment in fighting monsters. However he is saddened when he has to kill other people, but insists he must pretect everyone. Death Quote "Ha ha ha! I couldn't have asked for a better ending!" Initial Stats *Lvl 1 *HP 43 *Str 16 *Skill 11 *Spd 9 *Luck 4 *Def 11 *Res 6 Promotion Gain *Already Promoted Grow Rate *HP 85% *Str 50% *Skill 35% *Spd 40% *Luck 30% *Def 30% *Res 25% Overall He's very much of what would be called a "glass axe": he'll hit really hard but don't be surprised if he shatters from his low dodge, though he does have a good amount ofHP to give him a margin of error. He is recruited through a Talk option with L'Arachel after she is recruited herself in Chapter 11 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Possible Endings Default Ending: Dozla of the Steady Axe As L'Arachel rose to become queen, he remained by her side. Watching L'Arachel grow to become the queen she was destined to be was Dozla's greatest joy in life. Dozla and L'Arachel: L'Arachel was, in time, made queen of Rausten, with Dozla at her side, as always. Later, Dozla wept like a baby when L'Arachel was wed. His emotional outburst is remembered as much as, if not more than, the ceremony itself. Other Supports *Ewan *Garcia *Rennac *Myrrh Category:Playable charactersCategory:Sacred Stones Characters